I'll protect you
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: An evening with crazy rain has Brittany terrified. What happens when Santana shows up? ONE-SHOT. Brittana. Brittany's POV. (Placed at some point in the fourth or fifth season).


I don't know why I decided to write a second Brittana if the first one (called 'I don't care') was not well received and made all hell broke loose. Then I remembered that this is fiction and I forget it. Enjoy this second fic and you know what to do, fav, follow or review if it's not too much to ask. :)

Another note, English is not my first language, so be kind.

* * *

 **I'll protect you**

The thunderbolt illuminates the living room, followed by the rumble of the thunder, a sound so loud that makes the glasses of the windows to shake, and it almost seems that the whole house moves, like is an earthquake or a tsunami.

I close my eyes for a moment and open them again, I try to control my breathing while I begin to count. One, two, three, four, five, six…

Another lightning, thunderbolt and the thunder sound.

"The storm is nearby" I say, at the edge of the tears.

I put my legs near to his chest and I see how the cloudy sky seems to eat the little remains of the pretty sunlight. A few raindrops start to fall before the true rainfall starts, flooding what little I can see of the garden and the tiled path.

I know that being a coward at my age it's silly, but who the hell doesn't get scared of storms? Well… if I dig a little in my memory I can tell who is not afraid of storms, or insects, and someone who is a little more unicorn than Kurt.

Santana Lopez doesn't get scared of any of the nonsenses that to me are beyond terrifying, there is nothing that can frighten her. Not after finally decided to be who she is, accepted herself for who she is. I'll wish that right now we weren't in the middle of a break-up…

The roar of an unexpected thunder makes me shrink on the couch and I put a pillow on my face, as if that would protect me from the giant that threatens to come down from the sky and produce a hurricane or other storm.

The extra weight on the couch suddenly makes me slowly lower the cushion of my sight, just to see Lord and Lady Tubbington spinning and fell at my feet, licking at each other and purring.

"Shouldn't you two be with your reading of Scientology?"

They both look at me skeptically, I almost forgot that this is an issue that only they can talk about, and I'm a nosy person for wanting to deal with it. Although it was a very expensive book, and Lord Tubbington got it based with extortions and sales of my stuff, I wonder in what he spends so much time.

The rain intensifies, so I can barely hear my thoughts, and I'm worry that Rory's family, I'm sure they still live in my garden, now are a lot of dead pixies, or almost dying.

Two lightning cross the sky at the same time, the sound becomes unbearable, a tear is soon out of my eyes. Mom and dad shouldn't leave me alone for so long, and less in the company of the furry pair to my feet, but it was inevitable. I think I should accompany them in their walk through the town.

"Cut it out" I say to the expression of indifference that they both dedicate me, they seem almost to be mocking of me. "And you shouldn't say anything" I point to my cat, "because not so far you also trembled like jelly in the storms".

He licks his right paw and looks deep into my eyes, he doesn't want me to let out his weaknesses, not against his female. He mew softly, like if he was asking me to apologize for what I said.

"You've turned my cat a monster" I tell to Sam's cat. I like her sometimes, in other times I would like to not have to take care of two cats all by myself.

When the roar of the storm ends for now at last I can hear the sound of pounding on the front door. I froze on the spot, I've seen enough movies with Puck to know that if I open the door outside will be someone with a sickle or a huge knife, ready to run slice me with it and enjoy watching my body as she bleed and dragged, crying for my life.

I'm on my feet like a spring when I remember that the lock is not set on the door, so if the murderer decides to enter I'm more than screwed. The pounds resound more than the thunders, but when I put the eye in the peephole I see a long, wavy black hair, olive skin, a pair of deep, dark eyes, lips pursed and how she rolls her eyes.

"What is Santana doing here? She hates me, hates that I'm with Sam, she hate that I didn't tell her that now I'm dating him. He hates that I hide things, as much as I hate when she does the same".

I open the door slowly, I'm not sure if she's the one who will be my killer, like in those sudden changes in the plots of the movies she also likes to see from time to time.

"Where's your boyfriend when you need him?" she asks when I finish opening the door, she crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. Another thunder makes me jump, that and the venom in her voice.

"He's taking care of his brothers, his parents are working extra shift today".

"Sure he does".

She leaves the umbrella near the door and removes her coat, underneath she wears a winter outfit though it's about a couple of months for winter to finally come, and that Santa Claus also comes to visit me again, with all the presents I've been thinking to ask him for.

I accompany Santana to the living room, which now seems more consumed for the darkness of the storm. She drops into the middle couch, she scares Lord and Lady Tubbington and open her arms, without looking at me. She doesn't have to ask me twice.

I find a place on her lap and she wrap her arms around me, she take a deep breath and I can't help but remember when we were in the same situation when we were kids, when we were about ten years, when she discovered my mortal fear to storms.

I remember that she was holding me in her arms for hours, whispering in my ear that everything would be fine, that I had nothing to worry about, and that she always will take care of me because we were best friends. Those promises still stand, but the last one is causing me a bit of problem.

Are we still best friends after so many boys and girls, songs, bachelor, fights, tears, and all those things that have stood in our way? A shiver runs through my body.

"I'm scared, Santana" I say, stroking her arms, now I'm not sure if I dread for the storm or that I lose my golden bow with her. I hear her sighing and I raise my head to meet her eyes. "What if…?"

She lunges at me, something my mind was fully contemplated that she would do, because I manage to move in time for the kiss that was meant to be placed on my lips and with that re-ignite our flame to crash in the softness of my cheek.

I hear her growling, it's inevitable that the almost pleading sound and full of hate can't be heard, and though she complains she doesn't move her face. In fact, I move a little closer, enough so that her nose is also pressed against my skin.

I hold my sigh and my urge to turn my head to kiss her.

"I'll protect you".

She whispers in a so sweetly way that I completely forget about Sam, of our break-up, her attempt of deceive with Elaine; I forget completely about what happened in the last couple of months.

Again I sink into my memories, ruminating about all the times that Santana has said she will head up and be ready to use the Lima Heights Adjacent style and Snixx if someone dares to call me stupid or clumsy, if someone makes sad, or if anyone even dare to look at me when I'm with her.

I guess that's one of the many reasons that I was, am and will continue being in love with her, adding the sweet lady kisses that I miss so badly.

I move enough that our breaths collide, enough to see her eyes widen until finally they close slowly when I put my lips against hers, not moving and waiting for her to take the lead, just the way she likes.

However… she withdraws, she just shakes her head down and places his hands on my lower back, intertwining them. I slid my hands over her shoulders and up to her neck, putting my chin on her head and breathing a sigh.

Although I want it, she will not let us get back that simple. I have to break-up with Sam and see again the sweet side of Santana I can always see when we are alone. Like now. Like always.

"I always will protect you" she whispers against my neck. I smile and finally let out another sigh, because I know that she will always protect me… because we will always be together.

I move down my head and put her cheek next to mine, I stroke the other and I don't remember they were so soft… and furry. I open my eyes a little and see the same olive skin tone, but with a little more fur than the necessary.

I fully stretch my head and open my eyes to the light of midnight, the brightness of the full moon is enough to light my room. The heat is of a summer night, the window open and that I'm wearing light clothing are another proofs of it. I hope the aliens of the cheerleading camp don't decide to appear today.

I sit on the mattress, turning my head to the right and the first thing that stands out in my view is the teddy bear that Santana gave me as a surprise; Star, the teddy bear. It's still wearing the shirt of McKinley, and it still smells like her. It was all a dream, the best dream that a person can have in a lifetime…

I take it and look at the black eyes, devoid of expression and brilliance that hers always had. The fur is soft, but doesn't compare to the smooth feeling of the skin of all her body. It doesn't radiate the heat that I'm so used to sleep with. It's not the love of my life who I'm embracing tonight, it's just a way to represent her.

"I miss you so much…" I whisper against Star, throwing back to put my head on the pillow and the tears begin to slide on both sides of my face.

Why does love have to hurt so much?


End file.
